


In Which Music Becomes Distorted

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: In the days that followed after her death he would replay those moments over and over, wondering, "what if, what if, what if."





	In Which Music Becomes Distorted

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for not being able to eat due to grief and/or stress.

He never would have thought that his life would fall apart so easily in so little time. Now the miraculous healing that happened to his hand was forgotten, as he tried to figure out what happened to Sayaka. Kyousuke agonized over why, over and over, why she had suddenly vanished and then reappeared, but not alive. There was nothing wrong with her in the autopsy report, they were all told, no heart attack or respiratory problems. No foul play, no drugs; it was as if she had simply breathed her last.   
Kyousuke threw himself into his music and let himself drown in the sounds his violin produced, sometimes unrefined and scratchy due to numerous use. When it was silent he reflected on his last memories of her.

Kyousuke found that he was angry or dismissive in his last encounters with her, angry that his stupid, miraculous hand would never be useful again and the music he once loved was like nails on a chalkboard. Realizing that she was trying to cheer him up, maybe hoping that the music would encourage him to move on. Dismissive because he didn't tell her he was going to leave the hospital (why didn't you tell her? his mind chanted at him, selfish, selfish, selfish) but he didn't think that it would lead to this. If he ever let the thought cross his mind that she was gone because of that he would have lost the remnants of his appetite, something that was greatly reduced by grief. 

If he could go back to that moment on the rooftop of the hospital he would have told her how much he appreciated her. How much her friendship meant to him.

Kyousuke hoped her death was peaceful. It was already too much, he couldn't eat and Hitomi was already inconsolable. If Sayaka had suffered in her last moments the sorrow would rip both of them to shreds.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Where I try to get past my miffed feelings about Kyousuke.


End file.
